guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Day Dawns
Last Day Dawns, The Overview Summary #Travel to Frontier Gate and speak with Warmaster Riga. #Travel to the Eastern Frontier to aid King Adelbern in his final stand against the Titans. There are 5 groups remaining. Keep Adelbern alive at all costs! #Return to Vision of Glint for your reward. Obtained from :Vision of Glint in Droknar's Forge Requirements :Defend Droknar's Forge Reward :20,000 XP Dialogue :Though you left your homeland in hopes of securing a better future for your people, there are those who remained behind. Despite the Charr threat, they could not bring themselves to leave the soil on which they had been born. Now, they are in grave danger. Ascalon's great walls and soldiers have withered in your absence. :Intermediate Dialog: ::King Adelbern: A long time have I fought for Ascalon. First as a soldier blessed by Balthazar, now as its king. Though I have survived one more battle, and I will see another day, it will not make me any more wise...only one day older. I have lost all that a man can lose. All that I have left is this antiquated set of armor and the remains of this tattered kingdom. I thank you for your help today. Rurik would have been very proud of all you have accomplished. :An old king dons his armor, heavy with time, to fight a battle he cannot win. It is his will alone that keeps Ascalon alive. Now it is up to you to make sure he too stays alive. Hurry to Frontier Gate! Followup :The Titan Source Walkthrough This is a difficult quest for a few reasons: *Unlike what players would normally expect in the Eastern Frontier, it will instead be filled with level 24 Charr lords. They are the equivalent of the lowly level 8 Charr in profession, but much deadlier. *This also means that bringing henchmen is not an option as they are only level 6 in this region, however suitably levelled heroes are a viable means of completing this solo. *The party size in this area is only size four. This means any party must be well balanced. The party should preferably have a monk, a tank and a nuker. This leaves little room for creativity. The quest itself is straightforward. Walk out the gate and a short distance (through a few Charr groups) to find King Adelbern, one Adelbern's Priest and two Adelbern's Guards rushing towards a group of Charr. They are low level Charr and no threat, but after the elimination of that group the Armageddon Lords will start to arrive, one at a time. Each one will be accompanied with some regular Charr and some Charr lords. The groups increase in difficulty; at first there will be only one Charr lord, then two, then two including a healer and then three Charr lords. The final group will have two Armageddon Lords together. In general, you need to have a keen eye with regards to the incoming enemies. If they are not Charr Lords, you can pretty much ignore them completely. The King is level 24 and a solid tank and his guards are level 20. You need to make sure you target the level 24 supporters (shamans, mind sparks, flame wielders) first before the Armageddon Lords. Turn to the regular Charr last. It is a good idea to intercept the incoming groups well ahead of the king to prevent them from going after your support casters. Try not to lose the king's priest, since one monk alone will be pushed to outheal the damage being dealt to the party. The priest ally is an excellent protection monk. Tips: *Bring weapons with cold damage and more importantly bring a Ranger with Winter to make all elemental damage cold damage. Cold damage deals heavy damage against the Lords. *This quest is easily won with a monk, a tank, and two trapping rangers equiped with Flame Trap (cold damage, with Winter) and Dust Trap (blind). The monk should focus on healing Adelbern's priest, perhaps bonding him, but also watch the king's health. The priest will keep the king and his party alive better than a player could. With the focus on the tank, the rangers can trap directly under the Lords, making for quick kills. *The Armageddon Lord is a tanking fire magician. He likes to get in close and then use Flame Burst and Lava Font. A tank with good elemental protection to meet him is a plus. Also, a well placed Maelstrom can greatly disrupt his damage output. *The king's guards are good fighters. The quest will be easier if they are kept alive. *If you have favor it is possible to get a +10% morale boost from the statue of Lyssa in the theater on the path to the Ruins of Surmia. *It is possible to use a group of 6 in this mission if you form the group in Yak's Bend. This makes the mission simpler, although you have to run to Frontier Gate from Yak's Bend. If your group fails the quest, they will be reassembled in Frontier Gate and remain intact as a group of 6. *You may make it even easier by creating a group of 8 in the Temple of the Ages and having someone be a runner. He can run the team to the frontier (though this takes about an hour), and the other 7 can easily take out the foes. Notes If you kill all titan groups (which will be updated if you kill the last Armageddon Lord) and King Adelbern dies, you will be sent back to Frontier Gate, but only have to reach the King and his guardians again, speak with him and you will be able to take the reward at Glint's Vision. (If you want to, you can fight the titans again anyway.) DO NOT try to attack from behind it is point less. You won't be able to get to the other lords. (behind all the groups way up north)